The First Meeting
by detective-giggles
Summary: For a challenge over at Collide. Was supposed to be a quick oneshot over MnEm's first meeting. Here's another chapter for you all... Rating increased due to a few naughty words.
1. Chapter 1

Okay… So… Here's my random-ness. I was working on another one for the "how they met" scenario, but I couldn't get this out of my head! Thanks to TrickiBee over at the FOX boards for the car info. I'm in love with his car, but… I'm not a car person; I'm glad that you could help:)

The First Meeting:

Emily Lehman sighed as she hurried across the parking lot towards the FBI building. She pulled her dark hair into a ponytail, trying to get it off her neck. It was almost 11 but the temperature was already into triple digits. There's California in July for you. Then again, Phoenix wasn't much different. She looked at her watch and realized she didn't _have_ to hurry, she was still twenty minutes early. She slowed her pace and looked around the parking lot, wishing her car wasn't so old. She noticed all the newer cars, sparkling in the sun and made a mental note to wash hers after work. Emily noticed a blue car standing out in a sea of red and yellow ones. For some unknown reason, she felt compelled to get a closer look.

"Wow," she muttered under her breath. She walked around, admiring the car and then peered inside the driver's window. The interior had that fresh "armor-all" look and Emily vowed to spend some quality time with her car later. She would probably need to relax after her first day, anyway. The car chirped suddenly, causing Emily to jump uncharacteristically.

"Can I help you?" A male voice said from behind her.

"Um, I- No. Sorry," Emily turned around, face to face with a tall, incredibly cute guy, staring at her curiously, "I- It's beautiful," she managed finally, gesturing to the car.

He laughed, "Yeah, she is," he said, grinning. Emily knew she had to get to work-she couldn't be late on her first day, but she was unable to tear her eyes from the man in front of her.

"Wow. I think I'm in love…" she said, her voice trailing off. "Wi-with your car," she added. _Get a grip, Lehman,_ she told herself, _he's just a guy. Probably a jerk, like all the rest of them. More than likely, a married jerk at that._

He laughed again, "I'm Matt," he held his hand out.

"Emily," she shook his hand, "Nice to meet you," she turned back to the car.

"Same here. Although slightly offended. Apparently the car's more attractive than I am," he joked, "It's a Ford Must-" she cut him off.

"Mustang GT Convertible," she finished for him, "A 2006, right?"

"Still has that new car smell," he said, pulling the driver's side door open.

Emily bit her bottom lip, "The engine? 4.6 litre, V8?"

Matt laughed, resting his arms on the top of the door. "I have to admit, I'm impressed!"

Emily slipped a hand into the back pocket of her jeans, "Well, I'm the youngest of 6 and the only girl. My brothers would disown me if I didn't know…"

"You have a few minutes?" he asked.

"What?"

"I just left for lunch. I'll take you for a ride," he offered.

Emily gave him an incredulous look, "I'm not getting in a car with you! I don't know you!"

"You know my name, you're in love with my car, and I work over there," he pointed to the very building Emily needed to go into, "What else do you need to know?"

"You came out of the FBI building, that _does not_ mean that you work there. Can I see a badge or something? I mean, you could be a serial killer, for all I know!" Emily grinned, only half-serious. He looked harmless, but hassling him was _way_ too much fun.

"So? You could be a serial killer, and I offered _you_ a ride," Matt felt around for his badge, "I must have left it on my desk. I have my gun…"

Emily laughed, "Yeah, that makes me feel safer," she rolled her eyes, "And, _seriously_, do you know what percentage of serial killers are women? Because I can tell you…" Emily glanced at her watch, "Well, I _would_ tell you, if I wasn't going to be late," she said, taking a step backwards, "I _really_ have to go. But it was nice meeting you. And your car," she grinned.

"Yeah, Maybe I'll see you around… Emily."

"Maybe. I wouldn't count on it though. It's a pretty big building," Emily turned and started to walk away.

Matt climbed into the car realizing his ID badge was in his back pocket. He pulled it out triumphantly and turned, "Hey… Emily?" he called, realizing she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, due to popular demand… Here's a little more :)

Chapter II

"Here. You have exactly 4.3 minutes to read it. Don't say I never did anything for ya!" Frank thrust a file towards Matt and looked around furtively.

"Thanks, man. I owe you," Matt opened the file and skimmed the first page, "Emily Lehman." Matt looked up, "Have you met her?"

"Yeah. Duff and I double-teamed her in the Kill House," Frank said with an impish grin.

"What's she like?" Matt asked, still skimming the file.

"Hey guys… What are you up to?"

"Hey, Lia. Just checking out the new girl…" Matt said.

"That's right, she starts today…"

Frank shrugged, "She's nice. Brainy. Kind of a smart ass though."

"Damn, she's still a baby… Not even a year at the Phoenix Field Office. No other experience. She's just a glorified shrink!" Matt flipped through the other pages, "Here we go. Firearms qualification. A little too low for my comfort," he muttered.

"Don't worry," Frank grinned, "She must have gotten some practice since then."

"Why?"

Frank laughed, "She can shoot better than you!" he teased. Lia giggled as Frank continued, "She took Duff out with one paintball."

"Really?"

"Are we going to give her the usual welcome?" Lia asked, grinning conspiratorially.

"Nah," Frank shook his head and looked around the office again, "She's going to be harder to crack than you think," Frank warned. He noticed Cheryl stepping off the elevator with their new colleague. "Shit, Cheryl's coming…" Frank grabbed the file from Matt. "Lia, go distract them, I have to get this back to her office," Frank gave the tech girl a shove.

Lia sighed and hurried over to Cheryl, "Hey, Cheryl!"

"Good afternoon, Lia," as Cheryl took another step towards her office, Lia stepped in front of her, acknowledging Emily with a quick smile. "Do you need something? We still have a few more things to do in my office."

"No! You don't want to go in there…" Lia said, shaking her head, "I mean, uh, I need to talk to you."

"What are you guys up to?" Cheryl asked suspiciously. She looked around the bullpen, noticing Frank and Matt huddled together.

"Nothing… I just need to talk to you… in the-in the bathroom."

Cheryl sighed, looking half amused and half annoyed, "You need to talk to me in the bathroom, and you're not up to something?"

"Yeah. In the bathroom. You know that pipe? By the window? It's leaking. Again."

"A leaky pipe?" Cheryl asked, "Do I look like maintenance to you?"

"No, Ma'am," Lia shook her head.

"Then go call them."

"I can't! I think you should take a look at it. Please?"

Cheryl sighed, "Emily, excuse me for a minute."

Emily nodded, "Sure," she leaned against a desk and watched as Lia led Cheryl away. As soon as Cheryl was out of sight, Frank sprinted across the bullpen.

"I see we're hiring serial killers now," Emily twirled around and found herself face to face with Matt.

"Oh, hi! Matt, right?"

"Yep. And if I remember right, you're our Princess from Princeton," he said with an innocent look.

"Actually, it's Emily," she replied, trying not to show her annoyance, "You gonna tell me what you guys were up to?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Matt said as Frank returned from Cheryl's office, "You're a smart kid, you can figure it out," Matt walked away, leaving Emily standing alone.


End file.
